


You Are Carrying Out His Dreams:

by knightriderlover100781 (stevedannolover100781)



Series: Foundation Family Series: [2]
Category: Knight Rider (1982)
Genre: Bad Days, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Exercising, Family, Friendship, Gen, General, Gyms, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Self Confidence, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem, Self-Esteem Issues, Tragedy, Workout, doubts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-10-08 15:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10390347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/knightriderlover100781
Summary: *Summary: Michael is worried about that he is not doing enough for the Foundation, But Devon reassures him, What do they say to each other?, Stay Tuned, It's a great one!!!!**Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read & Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*





	

*Summary: Michael is worried about that he is not doing enough for the Foundation, But Devon reassures him, What do they say to each other?, Stay Tuned, It's a great one!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read & Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*

 

Michael Knight was busy doing his workout routine, He was having a tough time lately, cause he had a terrible mission, & it was touch, & go. He nearly died, & almost lost KITT, as they were working on the case, & found some difficulties along the way, & he really wants the day to be over with. He continues without stopping, otherwise, his heart rate will slow down, & he won't get any results.

 

Meanwhile, Devon Miles, The Head of F.L.A.G., was going over every single piece of paperwork, & reports from the case. **"God, It ** _was_** a close one"** , he thought to himself, as he was trying to focus on his work. He couldn't focus on the piece of paper in front of him, He was worried about the young man, that he thought of as a son. He sighed, & he hopes that he could help him in some way, so he wouldn't suffer further, "I am gonna see him after I am done here", he said to himself, as he refocused on his work once again.

 

KITT was keeping an eye on his friend, owner, & love one sorta of speak, He ran his scanners, & saw that something was not right with the **_F.L.A.G._** Driver. "Are you okay, Michael ?", The Trans-Am asked, as he continued to keep watch on his precious cargo. "I am fine, Buddy, I am just working through some stuff",  & he took a break for awhile. Then, He started his upperbody workout, & he was so into it. He was so into it, that he didn't hear Devon come into the **_Estate Gymnasium_**.

 

"Hello, Michael, How are you doing today ?", The Elder Man asked with concern, & worry. "I am fine, Devon, Just taking it day by day", But the **_F.L.A.G._** Leader wasn't buying it. "Sure you are, Michael, Tell me what's really going on", he waited patiently, as Michael thought of a response to his question. The Young Man sighed,  & said, "I just feel like I haven't done enough for the Foundation", he was choking back on the emotion, that was threatening to come up. The Ace Driver didn't want to be appearing weak in front of his mentor, & a man, whom he thought of as a father.

 

"You do more than enough for the foundation," The British Man said, & Michael scoffed in response, Devon said, "You do, At the beginning, I wasn't so sure of you, & your methods, But I was glad that you proved me wrong, Never forget....One man can make a difference, Wilton Knight would've been proud of you, You are carrying out his dreams, Mine too, So never doubt yourself, Trust your instincts, Got it ?", Michael nodded, & Devon smiled, "Let's go, My treat", & they went in to change.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!*


End file.
